2011 Los Angeles 500
The 2011 Los Angeles 500 is 6th race of 2011 out of the 36. Rookie racers Bobby Roadtesta and Speedy Comet all enter. Ralph Carlow is out of the hospital and is interviewed by Kori the day after the race. Ralph talks about "the worst 4 days of his life" according to him. Ralph also talks about how his wife Jill Carlow got him out of the hospital and took care of him and how his brother Jordan did in the LA 500 and overall as a backup racer. Dud Throttleman was also interviewed at his house in Indianapolis 4 days after the Carlow interview. Dud talks about the Carlow crash as well as his crash as well as some other stuff. Rev N Go Racer was tried to be reached by Kori but he did not respond. Bobby Swift wins with Lightning McQueen and Cal Weathers 2nd and 3rd. A six car crash takes out Reb Meeker, Ernie Gearson, Tommy Highbanks, Rev Roadages, Chip Gearings and Ruby Oaks but none missed races. Rev N Go Racer and Dud returned for the 2011 Nitroade 400 while Ralph returned for race number 12 the 2011 Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400. Trivia # Rookie Lane Locke did not race, due to him crashing hard on turn 2 and flipping three times landing on wheels at the 2011 Mood Springs 400 at Richmond. Lane missed this race but will return for the 2011 BnL 500 at BnL Raceway, which is race 7. He won the rookie award though. Racers Replaced for this race Ralph Carlow - Jordan Carlow Dud Throttleman - Jimmy Mitchell Rev N Go Racer - Unnamed Rev N Go Backup Racer. Lane Locke - None Transcript Lap 127 Accident Bob: Several cars spinning on the back stretch! RUBY "EASY" OAKS! POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR POOR RUBY "EASY" OAKS! He gets hit by Chip Gearings! Bobby Roadtesta Gets His First Top 10 Bob: Here we go at the checkered flag! It's Bobby Swift for the win! Lightning McQueen is 2nd, Cal Weathers 3rd, Phil Tankson 4th, Terry Kargas 5th, Todd Marcus 6th, Lee Revkins 7th, Murray Clutchburn 8th, Floyd Mulvhill 9th and BOBBY ROADTESTA 10TH!? Bobby Roadtesta: YES, YES I GOT THE TOP 10!! Carbon Cyber Crew Chief: WOO, WE DID IT! GOOD JOB, BOBBY! Bobby Roadtesta: I CAN'T (Seal Bark) BELIEVE I GOT THE TOP 10! I GOT 11TH AT THE MOOD SPRINGS 400, IT WAS SO CLOSE BUT THE DAY FINALLY (Dolphin Censor) CAME! WOO! I DID IT MAN! Ralph's interview Kori: Hello Ralph how are you doing. Ralph: Actually doing good. Kori: So first question is what were the worst 4 days of your life like? Ralph: Absolute hell. I tried to run away from the hospital but my wife Renee got me out instead. Kori: Wow. So how did Renee get you out anyway? Ralph: She said "I am getting you out of here because I can take care of you" and I am so happy she took me out of the (Popeye toot) hospital. Kori: What do you think of your brother's performance? Ralph: He did well now. I hope he keeps this up until I return for the Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400. Also I was hospitalized once when I was 12 and I escaped and returned home and my brother was mad about that. Dud's interview KorI: four days after Ralph's interview im here with Dud Throttleman. Dud: Hi. Kori: So how are you doing Dud: I am doing good and will come back for the Nitroade 400. Kori: Yeah! So is the fan ok Dud: His wife called 3 days ago saying his eye and windshield received damages like Ernie Gearson back in 2000 so he has to get View Zeen windshields. As for me I did not receive too bad injuries but enough two miss two races still. Results 1. Bobby Swift - 200 laps 2. Lightning McQueen - 200 laps 3. Cal Weathers - 200 laps 4. Phil Tankson - 200 laps 5. Terry Kargas - 200 laps 6. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 7. Lee Revkins - 200 laps 8. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 9. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 10. Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps 11. Rex Revler - 200 laps 12. Jordan Carlow - 200 laps 13. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 14. Jack Depost - 200 laps 15. Jimmy Mitchell - 200 laps 16. Winford Rutherford - 200 laps 17. Parker Brakeston - 200 laps 18. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 19. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 20. Brian Spark - 200 laps 21. Buck Bearingly - 200 laps 22. T.G Castlenut - 200 laps 23. Apple Racer - 200 laps 24. Unnamed Rev N Go Backup Racer - 200 laps 25. Speedy Comet - 200 laps 26. Jimmy Cables - 200 laps 27. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 28. Chip Gearings - 127 laps(crash) 29. Ernie Gearson - 127 laps(crash) 30. Tommy Highbanks - 127 laps(crash) 31. Ruby Oaks - 127 laps(crash) 32. Reb Meeker - 127 laps(crash) 33. Slider Petrolski - 6 laps(crash) 34. Brick Yardley - 3 laps(crash)